The present disclosure relates to a reflective liquid crystal display element and its manufacturing method. For example, the present disclosure relates to a reflective liquid crystal display element having improved quality and its manufacturing method.
There are various types of reflective liquid crystal display elements that display color images. Examples of the types of reflective liquid crystal display devices include a type in which a color image in each pixel is displayed by combining images of three primary colors respectively displayed by three elements, a type in which a color image in each pixel is displayed by switching a color of an image displayed by each element by a field sequential method, and a type in which a color image in each pixel is displayed by a combination of color filters corresponding to three primary colors provided for each element (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-131685).
Note that in the reflective liquid crystal display element disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-131685, a substrate on which a reflective film (a reflection metal electrode) and color filters are formed and another substrate on which a transparent electrode is formed are opposed to each other with a liquid crystal interposed therebetween.